Retrieval
by xXriderXx
Summary: An old friend comes and asks Sakura with the retrieval of her comrade. Sakura agrees and finds out that another partner that is helping them is an old comrade that has been missing for two years. SasuSaku. AUOOC


It sucks growing up. It really does. Everything use to be so nice and innocent around you. There was nothing called bad weapons. No violence. Everyone seemed happy and joyful in your eyes. When you grown up it opens your eyes to the demons of the world. I guess that's why I was here with this organization. To get rid of the demons that plagued the world. I will kill them all.

"Sakura?"

I slowly opened my eyes. Some papers were sticking to my arm and my hair covered my eyes. I couldn't see a thing so I brushed the bangs away. It seems that I fell asleep in the headquarters again.  
"Sakura, you really need to go home and sleep. " came a familiar voice.

I couldn't name the person. It was hard to place. It was American though. Who did I know that was American?

I lifted up my head and turned around in my chair. I smiled, "Bridgette." She smiled at me. Her hair has gotten longer since the last time I saw her. It was nicely straight down her back. Her uniform seemed to have change. Her signature locket still hung around her neck, but she went thigh long shorts and a black tank top. She had added silver plates to her black leather gloves. She still had her knee high boots, but she always preferred them anyway. She looked unarmed, but I could never be so sure with her around.

She shifted and I saw her gun holder. I knew it. "Really Sakura, isn't this how we met in the first place?" She asked, walking over to me.

I laughed, "No. I guess you forgot about how I almost sliced your head off."S

She shrugged, "Almost is the key word, Haruno." I laughed at her. I got up and hugged her tight. "It's great to see you again."

"Like wise!"

One thing I knew would never change about Bridgette is her always lifeless eyes. Dark brown but never held a sparkle. In the dark, the looked demonic black.

I raised an eyebrow, "What brings you to Japan. I thought you were finished with your business here."

She ran her fingers over the desk lightly. She sighed, "Well, it seems now it's more personal than business."

I watched to see if I could see any signs of pain. None. Still emotionless.

"Who," I asked in a low voice, "did he take this time?"

Bridgette casually walked over to the super computer in the middle of the room. She stood on the platform and began to type in something on the keyboard.

The screen brought up a secret page. Bridgette muttered some profanities and tried to hack in.

"DAMMIT!" She yelled.

"Same old temper," I mused.

"Same old temper heheheh…" She mimicked in a childish voice.

I rolled my eyes, "So American."

"Oh shut up," She hissed, "It looks like I still don't have the great abilities of a hacker."

I rested my head on the palm of my hand. I crossed my legs together and watched her struggle. Sighing in defeat, she turned the computer off and turned towards me.

"Ever heard of David Macen?" She asked.

"No. I'm not from America so I wouldn't know." I said to her. She gave me a dirty look. "He doesn't show up in any country's records. Like me, you can't find it in profiles."

I nodded, "Ah, explains a lot. So, what about him?"

Bridgette looked at the ceiling for a moment as if she wanted God to tell her the path to take. Either that, or she was praying for strength.

"Okay, how about this. The Prince of Darkness."

My eyes widen, "Now I heard about him." I then smirked at her, "Found out your new nickname?"

She growled at me for a second, "Don't push me Haruno. I'm already fumbled and angry as it is."

I fanned my hand, "Continue by all means."

She crossed her tan arms and leaned against the keyboard. "He was my comrade for a while looking for our target. But, it seems that he also had contact with The Akatsuki."

I flinched at the very name. It remind me of a snake. A low slithering snake. My mind went to two boys in my head. Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto was killed last year and Sasuke still was out. He is presumed dead.

"So," Bridgette sighed, trying to keep her act together, "the target found us. We were ambushed."

Then that's when I saw it. The pain in her eyes. She got too attached to her comrade. I looked down at the concrete ground. I knew what she was feeling. She was already broken and memories were slowly taking away her heart.

"He-e," She closed her eyes then looked over at me sadly, "took him. He took David." Bridgette almost fell to the floor. I got out of my chair over to her. "Bridgette….come on…"

"Sakura! He took David! It's my fault too!" She screamed.

I knew that Bridgette wasn't a girl who could control her emotions very well. Anger has always been her motive. Anger and hate was what made her a famous killer. I never seen her sad. Never.

"I was fighting some minions or whatever they're called. Some tried to shoot me from long distance…I didn't hear the gun shot…..David put himself in the way…" She then slowly went to the floor.

She looked up at me, "I'm asking for your help."

I stared at her, "Me? Why me?"

She held herself as if she was trying to comfort herself. "Because you know the Akatsuki. You want revenge for killing Naruto and….you want to know if Sasuke is alive."

I stared at her. Even if she wasn't great with emotions. She understood other people well. I sunk to the floor too. I sat across from her, completpating on what I should do. I haven't been on any missions for a long time. Hinata is out. TenTen is out. So is Ino.

Bridgette smiled like she read my mind, "Isn't it about time that Deadly Blossom came out anyway?"

I looked past her and too my mask up on the wall. It stood up against the wall staring at me with it's pink cherry blossom under the right eye.

Bridgette get up and extending a hand to me, "Please Sakura. Please Deadly Flower. I really need your help…"

I smiled up at her, I grasped her hand firmly. "I swear I will help you.

She took her hand away and scratched the back of her head, "Well since you swear…I now hope you wont kill me or your surprise…."

I raised another eyebrow, "A surprise….?"

She nervously laughed, "Well….what if I said that Sasuke wasn't dead…."

I stared at her.

"And…ha…what if he was already here…haha…with us…"

I continued to stare at her.

"uh….surprise….?"

That's when a door opened up and heavy foot steps got closer to us. What a surprise.


End file.
